118606-morning-coffee-17nov2014-stormy-monday-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Give me a call if you need a hand with those 5 man quests. Houngan Seeger and the Blazing Saddles are largely for hire. You may want to add Nightengale Donne since I'll be on him for probably most of the week. | |} ---- Morning everyone! I'm in Florida and the wind started kicking up a little while ago! It's headed my way and going to be cold as hell tonight :( like in the 40's!! I absolutely hate the cold weather *sob* In Wildstar news: I unfortunately have been very limited on time so I have been messing with a couple of lowbies because I can't commit to any serious time frame. But....what I have seen of the new drop has been awesome! The 'For Hire' mounts at level 10 and the housing changes are wonderful! I didn't find any bugs in my limited time so that's good, and I did do a high speed recon on Dixie in the new area. I love this game and I hate to see all the pissing and moaning out in GD and the F2P threads are awful. I wish they would just close all those and redirect them to the main thread. Why do people say anything when they have nothing nice to say? See y'all in game!! | |} ---- But you get to cozy up under a nice fluffy comforter when it's cold at night! Oh me me! I need those 5-man nursery quest on Exile side. Wait a minute.... "for hire", does that mean you charge an hourly rate? | |} ---- ---- We don't charge any in-game money. XD We do charge RP money from RPers, but if you just need a hand clearing something, just hit me up on Houngan Seeger (or, more likely this week, Nightengale Donne), and I'll see if I can't throw together a fire team to help you out. Also, just dropped my Metal Monday post today on Diablo Swing Orchestra. They always put me in a better mood! Let me know if you want added to my list and want any or all of my back catalog. | |} ---- I already have a Sherpa blanket and a comforter on my bed :( | |} ---- If the 40's is "cold as hell", what would the mid 10's be? My push to get my Stalker tank to 50 stalled at 48. A friend's kid got the game so i switched to a lowbie crafting alt to play with them. Spellslinger doesn't really agree with me. I should have taken something else and mentored down. | |} ---- Cold as heaven. My nephew has been pretending to throw snowballs at me all weekend. Snow = Disneyland. | |} ---- ---- ---- The 10's? I honestly don't know :( I have never seen weather that cold before. | |} ---- ---- Welcome to the party. Pull up a chair, and have some coffee with the sophisticated people. I haven't even gotten to run Omnicore-1 yet. It sounds like so much fun. However, every time I log in, I get caught in the housing honeytrap. | |} ---- ---- Welcome! Seriously, I know what you mean! It's only going to be that here tomorrow....I'm 90% sure I have a pair of socks somewhere. | |} ---- No pants, eh? TMI methinks... :D Guilds planning another attempt at vet STL tonight. The last attempt (that I know of) stalled at Stormtalon himself. | |} ---- ---- Hey this is California after all everything goes. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----